Shining Princess
"There are many paths to the light." Most evokers come to it naturally, finding themselves on one of many paths without ever realising it, and generally not realising it’s a path – let alone that there are others. Only a rare few see the other ways, and only a fraction travel on more than one – and only a fraction of them travel on all three. Becoming a Shining Princess Requirements To become a Shining Princess, you must fulfill all the following criteria. Class Features: Any one of: Limit Boost (6 Charges), Complex Formula (2, +3), Changing Heart (Two) Evoking: Ability to evoke illuminations as a Champion, an Empath, and a Stargazer. Class Skill List The Shining Princess has walked many paths. She treats all skills as class skills. Skill Points 4 + Int modifier at each level. Hit Die d8 Class abilities Weapon and Armour Proficiencies A Shining Princess gains no additional proficiencies. Illuminations At each level, apart from 1st and 6th level, the Princess adds one to her evoker level. These levels also count as Empath levels for the purpose of obtaining new personas and more powerful aspects, but not their persona capacity. These levels also improve the Limit Boost ability as if Champion levels, if the Princess has it. Radiant Unity A Shining Princess has been a glorious champion, a thoughtful Stargazer, and, most fittingly, worn the many lives of the Empath. They have transcended them all, as a true hero of light. The Shining Princess has a single Evoker Level, which is the sum of all of her evoker levels, to a maximum of her character level. This supersedes the usual evoker level stacking rules. Whenever an ability refers to a Champion, Stargazer, or Empath class level, instead use this Evoker level. They have a single illumination list, containing as many illuminations as gained from stargazer levels, champion levels, and innate illuminations added together. Evoker levels from Shining Princess grant new illuminations as if levels in Stargazer. Personae have their own illuminations, as normal. Levels in Shining Princess count as Empath levels for Aspects that would increase their BAB to equal to that of a fighter. When crafting illuminations, the Shining Princess may access any components. Her illuminations always use the highest of her mental abilities to calculate their effect. The Shining Princess retains all three of her devices and costumes. Magical enhancements, whether from gold, class features, or any other means apply to all three of them equally, as long as applicable. Luminous Reservoir At 2nd level, and each third level thereafter, the Shining Princess adds three to the size of her Luminous Reservoir. Cartridges At 3rd level, and each fourth level thereafter, the Shining Princess gains an additional cartridge. Shining Unity At 3rd level, the Shining Princess learns how to better combine the paths of the light. She chooses one of the following abilities. At 6th level, she chooses a second, and at 9th gains the third. Luminous Enhancement Whenever you use a Cartridge Boost effect, you may also invest up to (half shining princess level) motes from your Luminous Reservoir to that costume feature, to a maximum limit of (shining princess level) more than your standard investment limit. The motes remain invested until the end of the encounter. Aspect Charging You may use a Cartridge to hyper-charge a persona, increasing numerical qualities in its aspect by 50% until the end of the encounter. (Including skill bonuses, number of links for the Lovers, size of healing for the Empress…) Aspect Formula For each persona you possess, you may craft a Complex Formula, exactly as the Stargazer ability. Each Complex Formula is tied to the persona that created it, and only they may use it. This ability may not be chosen if you cannot form a Complex Formula. Complex Forumula At 4th level, and each fifth level thereafter, the Shining Princess increases her Complex Formula as if she had gained four stargazer levels. If she does not possess Complex Formula, she gains it as a 1st level Stargazer, and then increases it as normal each fifth level thereafter. The table shows the benefits gained by a Shining Princess with Complex Formula (1, +1) on entry. Armament Effect At 6th level, the Shining Princess may select a new Armament Effect. If extended past tenth level, she gains another Armament Effect at level 11, and each fifth level thereafter. Limit Boost A 6th level Shining Princess gains the Limit Boost abiliy, as a Champion, if she does not already have it. Queen of Light At 10th level, a Shining Princess is a queen among the followers of the light, an avatar of radiant power. She forevermore becomes a Native Outsider with one alignment subtype of her choice and an Augmented subtype pertaining to her previous type, with all the traits that implies. Further, she can no longer be aged by any means mundane or magical, and will never die of old age. In addition, she gains a +5 morale bonus on social* (Bluff, Diplomacy, Gather Information, Intimidate, Sense Motive) rolls made against evokers, or groups made up primarily of evokers. Finally, she may choose a single class feature from level 15 or below in the Champion or Stargazer class that she does not possess*, and gain it. She may instead increase her Persona Capacity by one. Category:Prestige Class